Guess who's back!
by xmissMagentax
Summary: Magenta and Riff return to Earth and who knows where that will lead... my first fan fic I hope u all enjoy!
1. A Ridiculous Trip

~1. A ridiculous trip~

Magenta sat on her bed hugging her knees and scowling at the empty suitcase with "Earthling items" "Nothing goes that might alert the earthlings to your true nature." That's what they had said. "It's ridiculous!" thought Magenta as her scowl deepened. Frank certainly didn't hold to that stupid rule the first trip! It's just ridiculous! Why should she and Riff have to clean up Frank's mess! it made her so angry!

She glared at the empty suitcase. Just when they had finally gotten rid of Frank and were able to return home, the council sends them back to that dreadful planet Eatrth! "Go back and clean up your mess." She quoted mockingly as she picked up one of her black boots and threw it against the wall. As it fell to the floor with a thud, the door slid open and Riff Raff entered looking from Magenta to the boot. Then he glanced at the empty suitcase and a gentle smile played across his lips. He understood and that knowledge alone drained the anger from Magenta. She smiled back at him, a little embarrassed. It was Riff, after all who had borne the brunt of the Council's absurdity.

She sighed and sank back down onto the bed. "There, there my little sister." He said joining her and touching her cheek. She closed her eyes and felt the warmth of his hand on her skin. "Don't worry we'll be back before you know it." He said his hand now moving to stroke her red hair. She opened her eyes and looked into his. "but what if we don't, what if we're stuck there just like last time?" His blue eyes looked deep into her green ones and he said "we won't be." he pulled her in close and kissed her. Their lips parted and their hands touched, starting with the fingers then palms, forearms and finally their elbows. He touched her cheek one last time and then rose and left to go pack his things. It was amazing how few words passed between them and yet they said so much to each other.

Once her brother ha d left Magenta also rose from the bed and retrieved her boot from the floor and tossed it into the suitcase along with it's partner. Then she took her old maid outfit and tossed it into the suitcase too, and began the tedious task of packing for the trip to Earth.

~2. Change of heart~

The next morning Magenta woke early. She glanced out the window and saw the first violet rays of light coming over the horizon. Riff Raff was still sleeping, his arm around her. She stared up at the ceiling for a while muling everything over. Her brother grunted in his sleep and rolled over. Seeing her chance to sneak out without waking him, she took it. She slipped out of bed and into her robe and slippers and walked silently to the kitchen where she made herself a cup of hot coffee-one earthling invention she'd become quite fond of during her first visit.

She smiled to herself as the hot liquid warmed her. Holding the mug in her hands Magenta walked out onto the deck. She shivered in the chilly Transylvanian morning. Magenta gazed up into the purple sky. She watched the early morning transportation vehicle zoom across the sky. "Ah my sweet Transylvania, when shall I see you again." She whispered to the sky. She sighed and pulled herself away from the beautiful morning, as she was to be pulled away from her beloved planet in only hours. She crept through the house, Riff Raff was still sleeping in his room. Silently she made her way down the hall and to her own room. She heard Riff Raff string and figured she'd better get ready.

Ten minutes later Magenta was dressed and ready to go. She was checking her room over one last time to make sure she didn't forget anything when something caught her eye, in the bottom of a drawer, a bottle of red nail polish and a hair dryer. She smiled to herself as she fingered the small red bottle,and suddenly felt a twinge of sadness as she remembered her late night chats with Columbia, painting each other's nails, spying on Frank N' Furter's newest guests, their long late night talks. Magenta realized how much she missed, yes actually missed that little groupie. "Maybe our last trip wasn't all bad" she thought to door slid open and Riff Raff entered dressed and ready "You almost ready little sister?" she nodded "be out in a minute" she smiled at him and turned back to her last minute packing. He caught her hand and pulled her in close."It will be okay." he said. "I know" she said and this time he knew and she knew that she really meant it. She kissed him quickly and went back to what she was doing. Riff Raff smiled, happy his sister was feeling more optimistic and he left her to it.

Magenta tossed the hair dryer and nail polish into her suitcase, looked around her room once more and joined her brother at the door. He took her hand as they stepped into the transport beam and left their home behind.


	2. Departure

NOTE: I apologize for the long wait i know it may seem like i just left this but i rly didn't! I've been busy writing but just haven't been able to update on here! soo sry 4 the wait! hope u all enjoy! :) oh and plz review

~3. Departure~

The arrived at the the IPVP (interplanetary visitation port) with plenty of time. Magenta sighed and picked up her bags and started lugging them toward gate 13, Riff following close behind. She stopped as she reached the gate and stared up at the imposing castle that was once her home. They entered the old castle in silence and stood in the entry hall looking around for over a minute. It seemed so quiet and lifeless. They could say what they liked and it might all be true but no one could say life with Fran N Furter was uneventful. smiled as the memories came flooding back. "He may have been a spoiled child, but Frank did make life a party!" thought Magenta.

"Ready to go?"her brother's voice brought her back from her memories. "yes, yes of course." she replied "I'll go ready the transport beam." She made her way down the hall and into the grand ballroom where frank's "Throne" still sat. She glanced at it and rolled her eyes. Frank was such a spoiled brat! She pressed the down button and the old metal elevator came clattering up to meet her. She took it down to the bottom floor and walked down a log hall and turned right, away from the stage and pool and into the only room in the house that didn't look (at least mostly) Earthlike. This room was filled with all sorts of Transylvanian machines. Magenta checked and double checked all the settings before pushing the activate button. The whole house immediately started to shake. She hurried back up to the ballroom where Riff was waiting for her. He sat reclining in the throne but he rose when he saw her. He reached out his hand and she hurried to take it. He pulled her into a tight embrace, which she returned. They sunk to the floor, arms around each other and watched as the whole house shook and they hurtled toward Earth.

The trip was a short one, the castle landed with a thud right where expected,right where it had before. Magenta and Riff Raff made their way out onto the porch and took in the chilly, gray Denton evening."I think it's safe to say" said Magenta turning to her brother "we're back!" A smile spread across his face and they started to laugh. a slight chuckle at first but it grew and grew into a hysterical, maniacal laughter as they turned and reentered the house.

Across town Brad Majors woke with a start. He pulled the blankets up around him and looked at the scientific models he, Tom, and Dr. Scott had been working on. Tom rolled over in his sleep beside Brad and mumbled something. Miles away Janet Weiss also woke. She shivered in the chilly, shabby apartment. She heard the sounds of the TV coming from the living room and Billy snoring on the couch. He hadn't been home yet when she'd come home at 11:30. He'd probably stumbled in drunk around 2am, like he usually did. She looked out the window at the dirty city street and she felt a strange feeling. Brad felt it too, it was the feeling that something, something big was going to happen.


	3. Brad & Janet

NOTE: once again it has been FOREVER since i updated but i rly have been writing...just have a bunch 2 catch up on on here :) so be patient i'm working on it! lot of love  
xoxoxox  
Magenta

~4. Brad and Janet~

Janet woke the next morning to a silent house. Billy had left for "work" already and there was a note on the kitchen table. Janet picked up the piece of paper there were five words scribbled on it-  
Out of beer, get more.

Janet rolled her eyes and went back into the bedroom. She plopped back down onto the bed and glanced at the clock. It was 9:15. She was supposed to be at the club in an hour. She looked out the window again, into the grey morning. She remembered the strange feeling of the night before, it stayed with her and she decided it was time to go, time for a change. Quickly she threw together what she needed and scrawled a response to Billy's letter-  
Get your own damn beer!  
Love Janet

She threw the luggage in the back of the car and drove off into the grey and rainy morning, heading for Denton.

Brad woke that morning perfectly happy. He got up,made himself a cup of coffee, showered and dressed for work. He drove in with a smile on his face, though he still couldn't shake that odd feeling that he was waiting for something. He met Tom and Dr. Scott in the lab and clapped his hands together "Okay! Let's get crackin' then!" he said and the three of them started in on their day's work.

Janet sat in the little diner she used to come to when she was in high school. She stared into her cup. How had she ended up back here? She had sworn that she'd never come back. She never wanted to see this stupid little town again. "Can I get you anythin else hun? " The waitress's voice brought Janet out of her thoughts. "Oh uhhhhh..." Janet looked up at the woman smiling politely down at her. She knew her, they'd gone to school together for years. Not that they were friends, but they had certainly met. "ah well, not as if I'd really expect her to recognize me now." Janet thought glancing at her reflection in the rain streaked window. "uhhhh... no, nothing" she pulled out some money and paid for her drink and left the change on the table She walked out to her car. It was raining again... or still, she couldn't be sure... it was always raining in this damn town.

It was 6:35 and Brad pulled into his favorite diner where he and Tom stopped for dinner every Thursday. It had been a long day and Brad was tired and looking forward to a good meal and some of his favorite cobbler for dessert. He'd been coming here since high school and he never got tired of it. Tom on the other hand..."Here again?" Brad looked over at him in surprise "We always come here on Thursdays." said Brad. "Yes, yes I know." said Tom. "I just have a lot of...work to get done at home... but whatever I'm so hungry I don't even care!" Brad said nothing. He pulled into a parking space. Tom was out of the car before Brad had time to change the gear to P. He sighed,Tom could be so temperamental. He locked the car and followed Tom into the diner.

Janet sat in her car and was about to drive away when a shiny black car pulled in beside her. Two men got out, she recognized one of them… "Brad!" She hadn't anticipated being this happy about seeing him again… she hadn't anticipated seeing him again at all, but now that she had, well she really was happy to see him. She had really missed him! She was about to pull the key out of the ignition, jump out and say something…but then Brad caught up with the other man, took his hand and they walked into the diner together. "Oh Brad!" said Janet fighting back tears. "why would you! How could you!" She turned the Key, started the car and drove home in silence.

Magenta nearly dropped the bowl of popcorn she was bringing in for she and Riff to share as they spied on the Earthlings. She had forgotten the metal bowl that nearly slipped from her fingers. Both she and her brother stared at the view screen in shock. Slowly they looked at each other. "I guess the council was right!" said Magenta as she sat down beside her brother. He nodded "yes…things are much worse than I would have expected."

Together they sat in silence eyes fixed on the view screen. They watched the Earthlings day to day life with growing distaste. They sat there like that for a long time, how long Magenta didn't know, but before she knew it her brother had fallen asleep on her shoulder and the popcorn bowl was empty. Riff Raff moved in his sleep, almost falling off the sofa. He woke in time to catch himself. Still half asleep he mumbled something about going to bed and left her alone with the empty bowl. She sighed flipped off the view screen, and followed her brother up stairs.

As exhausted as she was after such a long day Magenta couldn't sleep. She lie awake wondering how in the world to get Brad and Janet back to the castle, and even if they could, how were they supposed to "fix" them, make them "normal" like they were before. As the hundredth half formulated plan to kidnap the Earthlings ran across Magenta's mind, Riff Raff rolled over and put his arm around her. She breathed out all her tension and closed her eyes, however they managed it, they would do it together.

Janet pulled up in front of her parents' house. As reluctant as she was to start living with her parents again, she didn't have the money to keep paying for hotels. She got out of the car, walked to the door and knocked. Through the glass panes in the door she saw the distorted shape of her mother coming down the hall. She could just imagine her mother when she heard the knock… "Good lord! What time is it! 10:35! Who in their right mind comes knocking at 10:35at night! The things these young people do these days!"

The door opened and Janet's mother's expression changed from one of annoyance to one of surprise. "Janet? Janet! Harry come quick! Janet's home!" Her mother pulled Janet into the house. And ushered her into the living room. A few moments later Janet's father came bounding down into the living room. A look of confused joy on his face. " Janet darling! We thought you were in Chicago!" Her father gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and a tight hug. "I… I was…" said Janet struggling to think. She was exhausted and her parents' excitement was only draining her more. "I… I was but….but I Billy was driving me crazy and … and I just wasn't getting any work and…" "Of course, of course dear! You know I always knew that Billy was no good!" Janet rolled her eyes. Her mother had never approved of Billy, and honestly Janet knew her mother was right, but she wasn't about to let her know that.

"Emily leave it." said her father giving her mother a look. An awkward silence filled the room. Janet looked back and forth between her parents, she could she the silent argument passing between them like a fiery tennis ball. It was ridiculous how little it took to put them on each other's case. Janet cleared her throat.

"Umm…I'm really tired so I think I'll just …" she took a step toward the door. "But of course!" her mother said as she and her husband sprang back into action and their former level of excitement. "I'll go get your things from the car!" and her father was out the door. "you come with me!" said her mother putting her arm around Janet and starting up the stairs. "Mom, I'm fine, really!" said Janet shaking her off. "Oh, right… sleep well then dear!" her mother replied. Disappointed, she kissed Janet on the cheek and went back down to her kitchen. Janet made her way upstairs, grateful at last to be alone, and for the quiet. She opened the door to her old room and made a noise of disgust at the vibrant pinks and purples of the room, unchanged from when she was small. Janet sank down onto the bed and was asleep before her dad had even brought her luggage up.


	4. Brunt breakfast

NOTE: okay, just had to say, this is one of my favorite chapters! much cuteness anyhooo enjoy! lots of love  
xoxoxox  
Magenta

~ Ch. 5 Burt Breakfast~

Magenta woke the next day to the warm feel of the sun shining in on her. She smiled and opened her eyes, but quickly shut them again and pulled the blankets over her head. She had forgotten how bright and…yellow the sun was on Earth. She missed the gentle violet of the Transylvanian sun. She pulled the blankets back down and rolled over, turning her back on the bright sun.

It was then that she noticed that Riff was gone, she also noticed the smell of something burning. She jumped out of bed and ran down to the kitchen following the smell of smoke. She opened the kitchen door and coughed. A cloud of black smoke from the oven hung in the air. "OWCH" cried Riff pulling his hand away from a hot pan. Magenta put her hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. Riff heard he rand looked up. "Damnit!" he said "This was supposed to be your surprise!" "My surprise!" she responded still chuckling "Ya! I wanted to do something special for you!" She took his hand and kissed it where he had burned it. "It was supposed to be…" She cut him off "Sshhhh" she said putting her finger over his lips. She smiled and kissed him. He put his arms around her and held her tight to him. She pulled out of the kiss, he didn't let her go, she didn't mind. "what do you say we go out for breakfast ?" She said putting her head on his shoulder. He grunted and hissed her neck. "or not…." She said squeezing him tight. He lifted her and carried her back to his room.

Several hours later, when they realized how very hungry they were, Riff and Magenta finally got up and dressed. They went out back behind the castle to see if the old tuck they had used to get around last time was still there. It was. They got in and Riff started the engine. "I think I still remember how to do this." He said. Magenta looked over at him. She could tell that he was half joking, but only half. They drove into town, luckily without incident and went to get some breakfast at the same little diner that the earthlings had stopped at the night before.

"What can I gat you?" asked the cheerful young waiter. "my sister and I will have your _Farmer's breakfast_." Said Riff. "sure thing!" the waiter responded but her wasn't looking at Riff. Magenta looked up at the waiter. Her grinned back at her stupidly. Magenta rolled her eyes and cleared her throat uncomfortably looking away from him. "Right, that'll be right out." Said the waiter and he scurried off back to the kitchen. Riff Raff glared at him as he left. Magenta smiled and put her hand on Riff's which was clenched into a fist on the table. "You know you never have to worry don't you?" said Magenta. Riff's eyes moved to her and his expression softened. His hand unclenched and he took hers. "Yes, I know, but honestly, I can't blame him." He said. Magenta smiled and he smiled back, but his smile vanished when the waiter brought their food. They ate quickly. Partly because of how hungry they were, partly because Riff was still looking daggers at the waiter every time he saw him, and Magenta knew the sooner they were out of there the better.

The waiter brought the check. "Let me know if there's anything else you need!" he said and winked at Magenta. At this Riff stood up knocking his chair over. "Okay…time to go!" said Magenta quickly. She threw some earthling money down on the table, grabbed Riff by the arm and drug him out of the diner. The waiter watched them go confused. "I thought you said she was your sister!" the waiter called after them. "Don't do it! Don't turn around!" Magenta whispered in her brother's ear. He nodded and they left the diner. As they drove home it started to rain…again. Once they were home Riff hurried for the shelter of the porch, but Magenta spun around in circles laughing and dancing through the puddles. Riff smiled and went back out into the rain. He stopped her spinning, put his arms around her waist and kissed her. She put her arms around him and returned the kiss. They stood there like that for several long moments before rushing back into the warm, dry castle.

It had been a very long day fro Janet. She hadn't been able to escape her parents all day long. From the moment she got up, there was her mother, making her breakfast, which was admittedly very good. Or there was her father opening a door, giving her a huge hug or trying to find some other useless way fro them to waste time together. It was only by telling them that she was going to meet up with some old friends had she finally been able to get away from them. Well it wasn't completely a lie…if she happened to run into some old friends at the local bar, then all the better.

She turned sharply to the left and drove on through the pounding rain. After several minutes however she saw no flashing sign and realized she mush have made a wrong turn. She began to back the car up so she could turn around when she saw a pair of headlights that she could have sworn weren't there before, but it didn't matter, she heard the crash and felt the jar. "Damn it!" she said hitting the steering wheel. A man got out of the car behind her and came up to the window. "Janet?" said a familiar voice. As she rolled down the window.


	5. Reunion

NOTE: right so i just thought i was so clever with that little "Frankenstein- looking place thing ;) lol ots of love  
xoxoxoxox  
Magenta

~6 Reunion~

Janet looked up at the man who was now wiping the rain off of his glasses. "Brad?" said Janet. He smiled "It's been a while." Said Brad Majors, Janet's former Fiancé. "uhh…yes …yes it has." Janet agreed. "I thought I'd never see you again!" "ya, well…but what are we going to do about my car?" said Janet avoiding his eyes. "well, come on, I'll drive you home and we can call someone to come get the car in the morning.". Great! Janet thought. The last thing she needed was for her parents to see Brad bringing her home, just like high school all over again. But she figured anything was better than sitting here in the car all night, so she nodded reluctantly and hurried to his car.

Magenta flipped on the view screen again to check on the earthlings, she couldn't believe what she saw. "Riff! Get down here! Riff!" He came stumbling down the stairs. "What…What is it?" she pointed at the view screen. There they were right down the street! Sometimes fate was on their side. Riff hurried out to the road to set up small spikes in the road so that any passing car's tires would be punctured. Everything was set in under five minutes, and soon they would be able to return home.

Brad turned the car around and started back towards the town, when suddenly there was a lurch and a thump "what was that?" said Janet. "oh no.." "what now?" "I don't believe it!" "WHAT!" "…we busted a tire.." said Brad. Janet rolled her eyes. "you have got to be kidding me!" said Janet "well, I guess we'll have to try to find someone with a phone." Tom piped up. Brad and Janet looked at each other. They remembered the last time they busted a tire…on this road no less. "what?" said Tom who was obviously confused. "well…" said Brad "what other option do we have?" Janet sighed. After all, she supposed that nothing could surprise her now.

They all got out of the car and began the cold wet trek to the nearest neighbor. After a short while, Tom spoke up. "Hey! Look! Guys, over there a light! Come on this way!" They followed him for a while until they came to a gate that looked disturbingly familiar. Brad and Janet stopped and looked at each other "umm….Tom where exactly did you say that light was again?" "over there! At the Frankenstein-looking place!" "Brad…" said Janet "Oh come on Janet, we saw them leave, remember. What are the chances they're back? Besides, we don't know how far it is to the next house." Brad replied "come on guys we're almost there!" came Tom's voice from up ahead. "Hang on Tom, we're coming!" Brad took Janet's hand and they walked on together.

Before they knew it they were at the door. It was Tom who rang the bell. Despite his words Brad didn't seem to be able to. Janet waited for only a second before… "Well, looks like no one's home! We can still turn back now…" but then the door creaked open and they were greeted by a pale woman with untamable red hair and dark make-up. She was dressed in a maid's attire. "Brad, Janet, how lovely to see you again!"

Tom's eyes widened to the size of silver dollars. Brad seemed to shrink and Janet's muscles stiffened. Magenta opened the door wider to reveal her brother Riff Raff. "I don't believe we've met." Said Magenta her eyes moving to Tom. "I'm … we're …ummm…our…ummm I just…we just…I'm Tom." He said finally. Magenta looked at her brother. Why don't you all come inside." Said Riff Raff. All three reluctantly followed the two aliens inside the house. "you said they wouldn't be back! You said everything would be fine!" Janet hissed in Brad's ear. Magenta stopped and turned to face Janet, her eyes blazing with anger. Uh oh, Riff thought to himself. Now they've done it. "we came back for YOUR benefit! Do you think we wanted to come back to this dreadful planet!" Magenta snapped. Janet cringed, she was speechless, she looked back at Magenta. Riff Raff put his hand on his sister's shoulder and her anger melted away. She glared at Janet before turning away and continuing up the stairs. "Your rooms are this way." Said Riff, gesturing for the group to follow Magenta.

After the earthlings had been shown to their rooms, Riff Raff returned to his room and found Magenta there sitting on the bed. She looked up at him when he entered. "Well…." She said. "Now what do we've got them, what do you suggest we do now?" Her green eyes looked tired and Riff could tell that she was at as much of a loss as to what to do next as he was. "we'll figure it out." He said to her, she smiled back unconvinced. He touched her cheek. "no really, we will." He said and kissed her. She kissed him back and for a while it really didn't matter how they would "fix" the "mess" Frank left behind.


	6. Great Scott!

~ 7 Great Scott!~

Riff woke early the next morning, but Magenta was awake before him. She was sitting on the bed chewing her lip and staring off onto space. He knew that she was contemplating what to do next. "We need help." She said finally. "We need someone the earthlings knew then, someone they trust." She looked over at Riff. He nodded and a smile spread across his lips. They knew they were both thinking the same thing, and with any luck they would be home before the end of the week.

Magenta made her way to Janet's room and knocked on the door. "Janet?" "H…h…hello?" came Janet's timid voice from inside the room. Magenta rolled her eyes. The false sweetness of Janet had disgusted her the last time and it appeared that that particular trait had not changed. Janet opened the door a crack. Magenta raised an eyebrow. "I only wanted to ask you something." Said Magenta with as little venom in her voice as she could muster. "Oh…" said Janet. She managed a weak smile and opened the door so that Magenta could come in.

"I was wondering…" said Magenta sitting down on the sofa, and not meeting Janet's eyes. "If you ever see your old friend Dr. Scott…" Even without looking at her Magenta could tell that Janet was intimidated by her and it gave her a sense of satisfaction. Magenta finally looked up at Janet and Janet quickly looked away. "well…no, no I haven't seen him in a long time." Magenta's heart sank. "But I did hear the Brad and he kept in touch." Said Janet quickly. Magenta smiled and jumped up off the sofa. "thanks Janet." She added before she hurried out of the room. "…no problem…" said Janet more than a little confused. She plopped back down onto the bed but she couldn't stay there. She couldn't stay in that room another minute. So she crept out into the hall.

After a short talk with Brad Magenta was Confident that they would be able to find Dr. Scott. She was in a very good mood. Not to say that she didn't like having the castle to she and Riff alone, but it was nice to have a little more noise around. She hurried down to the basement to find Riff. He was busy tinkering with something in the transport room. She crept up behind him and put her chin on his shoulder. "I think we got him." She whispered in his ear. He turned and put his arms around her. "and you …" he said, but he never got to tell her exactly what she was because she kissed him and he thought of nothing a few moments Magenta pulled away. "Shall I go get him tonight?" "we'll go together." Riff replied. She took his hand and they went up for lunch.

Janet wasn't sure how long she'd been wandering around the house. It was enormous! Eventually she came to the ball room where she saw Frank's throne. She chuckled at the memories of her first visit. She took the old metal elevator up to Frank's lab. It looked as though it hadn't been used for a while. Much of the machinery was damaged and it was dimly lit because no one had bothered to fix the lights. Janet crept over to the curtains that obscured Frank's bridal suite. She didn't know why but she had a fear of being caught up here. Just as she was about to pull back the curtains, the speakers held by the statues flared. Well it appeared at least the sound system still worked. Janet heard Magenta's voice echoing around the room. "Lunch is served." As much as she was reluctant to eat anything given to her by…them, she was very hungry. So she made her way downstairs.

Magenta took a steaming pot off of the stove. Riff Raff poked his head in the door. "Anything I can do to help?" "No, really Riff I'm fine." Riff hadn't been allowed in the kitchen since the breakfast incident. Magenta's cheeks were slightly flushed from the heat in the kitchen and because she was a little nervous. She hadn't made earth food for some time now. "I hope I did everything right!" she said cutting sandwiches into little triangles. Riff Raff entered the kitchen cautiously. He took several bowls down from the shelf and started ladling soup into them. "It'll be perfect." He said confidently "Just like last time?" Magenta replied and glanced over at him. They both smiled. "It was Frank's idea to make…meatloaf." Said Riff chuckling. "Besides, you made it, how could it not be perfect?" Magenta smiled, gave her brother a quick kiss and shoved the plate of sandwiches into his hands. "come on." She said "they're waiting." They loaded up the cart and pushed it to the dining room.

Magenta pushed open the double doors to the dining room. Brad, Janet and Tom were all sitting around the table. Riff Raff pushed the food cart in behind Magenta. They served the food to the earthlings before sitting down to eat themselves. The food was really quite good. Magenta looked up at the earthlings, Tom seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it, but Brad and Janet only picked at their food. "Is something wrong?" said Magenta with a fake sweet smile. "Not at all!" said Brad who immediately began taking more daring bites. "its delicious." Said Janet. Magenta raised her eyebrow unconvinced. "I was just…a little…afraid." Janet said in a very small voice. "Of what?" Magenta replied a distinctive snarl in her voice. "Janet!" Brad hissed. "No, no Brad I want to hear just what it is she is afraid of." Said Magenta standing up. " Fine!" said Janet raising her voice and also standing. "Fine you really want to know? I was afraid of what you put in it or what it was made of! And don't you dare bitch at me because you know I have every I have every reason to be afraid of your cooking, and really just you, both of you." She snapped at Riff Raff. Magenta snarled. "After what happened to us last time, everything we saw…there's no way you can blame me for that!" Janet plopped back down into her chair. She was flushed and out of breath and almost in tears. The room was silent and everyone stared at Janet in surprise. Everyone except Magenta that is, Magenta smiled, a real smile.

Anyone who had been watching Magenta's face during Janet's little rant would have noticed her expression change from one of anger to amusement. Apart from her defensive snarl on Riff's behalf, her anger had lessened as Janet's grew. "there she is! Finally! I knew the real Janet was in there somewhere, under all that fake sugar!" said Magenta giving Janet a little nod. Janet looked up at her and chuckled. They looked at each other and seemed to come to a silent truce. They spent the rest of the meal in a much less awkward silence. Finally Magenta stood up. "everyone finished?" Magenta went around and collected all the dishes, but has to wait for tom to drain the last of his soup. "Thanks…" he finally said sheepishly. "It was delicious!" Magenta smiled satisfied. She started loading up the cart and Riff was right there to help.

They took the dishes back to the kitchen and threw them in the sink, but didn't wash them; they had more important things to do. They snuck out to the old truck and drove into town. They found Dr. Scott's lab easily. He was working late just like Brad had said he would be. Riff and Magenta crept in through the back door. They followed the light and sound of the machines. They found where Dr. Scott was working and silently entered the room. "Hello Dr. Scott." Said Riff Raff. Dr. Scott turned his wheel chair around. "My god!" he said in surprise. "you're back!" "yes, we are" Riff continued. "But not by our choice!" Magenta added "in any case, we need your help." Riff and Magenta held their breath hoping that Dr. Scott would come with them without to much of an argument. Dr. Scott looked from one of them to the other, enjoying keeping them in suspense. "…sure!" he said finally. "I always thought you were okay folks!" Magenta raised her eyebrows and looked at Riff. He looked back at her and shrugged. "well then… follow us." Said Riff and he turned for the door. "I know a faster way." Said Dr. Scott pushing a button on the wall that revealed a hidden elevator. They all squeezed inside.

"So I'm betting that this has to do with Brad and Janet?" asked Dr. Scott. "How did you know?" said Magenta. "I just had a feeling." He answered, a slight smile on his face. They made their way out to the car, and drove home. Magenta was surprised to find that unlike Brad and Janet, Dr. Scott seemed to be perfectly comfortable around them. Once they were home, Magenta pushed Dr. Scott's wheel chair into the zen room. Brad and Janet were sitting in two of the big arm chairs and chatting. They both sprang up though when they saw Dr. Scott. "Dr. Scott!" said Brad. "What are you doing here?" "Oh I'm just here to help Riff Raff and Magenta with…their reason for returning to Earth." "No doubt that's why they brought me here as well!" said Brad puffing out his chest importantly. Magenta rolled her eyes. She showed Dr. Scott to his room and then headed for her own room to take a shower.


	7. Broken Beakers

NOTE: short I know but very sweet! enjoy! lots of love  
xoxoxoxoxox  
Magenta

~ 8. Broken Beakers~

The water felt good after her long day. After a while she reluctantly shut off the water and put on her bath robe. And wrapped her hair in a towel. She walked out of the bathroom and into her bed room to find Riff Raff lying on the bed and looking up at the ceiling. He looked over at her when she entered the room. His eyes remained fixed on her as she crossed the room and sat down on the bed beside him. He looked deep into her eyes. She really was so beautiful! He touched her cheek and she closed her eyes at his touch. She leaned down and kissed him. He put his arms around her and pulled her down onto the bed. But just as he was untying her bathrobe, there came a crash from upstairs. At first he ignored it his hands still fumbling with the knot at her waist. "that came from the lab…" said Magenta her eyes darting up to the ceiling. Riff's hands stopped and he followed her gaze. "Ugh!" he grunted in disgust. It took everything Riff had to pull himself away from Magenta. She was so beautiful, her red hair spread across the pillow… As he got up, she sighed. It seemed that she didn't want to get up anymore than he did. She caught him staring and chuckled. "Come on, this won't take long" she said retying her robe.

She threw her hair over her shoulder and walked out of the room. Riff Raff followed her to the elevator which they took up to the lab. Dr. Scott was sitting at a table with mountains of research on front of him so that they could only see the top of his head , and shards of broken glass at his feet. He heard the elevator and clang to a stop and shifted the papers so that he could see them. "ah…Riff Raff…Magenta…I was just…" he stammered, embarrassed. "we heard a crash and wanted to make sure everything was alright …" said Riff Raff. "Yes...I just knocked this over…" Dr. Scott said gesturing to the broken glass. Magenta crossed the room and got a broom and dust pan out of a hidden closet in the wall.

It was handy to have in the lab. Magenta couldn't remember how many times Frank had broken things. She cleaned up the mess and dumped it in the trash. "well Dr. Scott…enjoy your …reading." Said Riff Raff, he turned back to the elevator to leave…"wait!" said Dr. Scott. Riff rolled his eyes and turned back. Magenta was pulling on his arm "you don't mind?" "Not at all." Riff replied. "you are here to…assist us." He said with a slight smile. "come on!" Magenta whispered. She was still pulling on her brother's arm. Finally he let her drag him into the elevator. As soon as the doors clanged shut, she pulled him close and kissed him. He put his arms around her waist and held her tight. Their lips parted. Riff Raff looked into his sister's eyes. They were bright and sparkling. "I love you." She whispered He didn't have to say anything. He smiled and she knew he felt the same.

Suddenly the elevator lurched to a stop. Magenta rolled her eyes. The elevator door clanged open. She quickly let go of her brother and they stood on opposite sides of the elevator. Janet entered. "Hi Riff Raff…Magenta." She said a little hesitantly. It seemed like an hour before they reached Janet's floor. Finally the doors slid open. "well… good night." Said Janet stepping out of the elevator. They watched her go until the doors slid closed. They looked at each other and moved closer. Their fingers met, their hands, their arms and elbows. Riff pulled Magenta in and held her tight, kissing her neck. The elevator reached their floor. "Finally!" said Riff. Magenta laughed. He picked her up and carried her to his room.


	8. Can you forgive me?

~9 can you forgive me? ~

Over the course of the next two weeks Riff Raff and Dr. Scott spent almost all of their time in the lab repairing Frank's equipment. Brad, Janet, and Tom spent nearly all of their time in one of their rooms. Magenta was curious, so one day she stopped outside Brad's room to listen. She heard all three of them in there talking…just talking. She almost poked her head in, but thought better of it. Magenta spent her time cleaning the house. She didn't really mind, everyone else had something to do but her… so she spent her days alone. Although the days seemed to stretch on forever when she couldn't see Riff all day, at least she had dinner to look foreword to. Every night she and Riff had dinner together in the kitchen. It was almost the only time they got to spend alone together…almost.

Magenta had quit making dinner for everyone after she had spent 2 hours making dinner only to have their guests politely eat only about a fourth of the food she made, and to top it off, a few hours later she saw the pizza man driving away as she looked out the window. Riff Raff however always enjoyed her cooking …or maybe he just enjoyed watching her cook…or maybe he just enjoyed watching her do whatever she was doing in general. Whatever the reason was… he always enjoyed dinner. They both did. Until one night, he didn't show up. Magenta waited for 20 minutes before she was so hungry that she simply ate alone and went to bed. She could have cried. She hadn't seen him all day. He was up and gone before she had even woken up, and now the stupid machines were more important than her.

Just as she was about to fall asleep a slice of light cut across the room. She heard her brother sneak in. "Magenta?" he whispered "you awake?" "No!" she said pulling the covers up over her head. "Oh come on Genta.." said Riff sitting down on the side of the bed. He put his hand on her side, but she didn't respond. He sighed and then went to go change, then crawled into bed and curled up with Magenta but she hit his arms away and got out of bed "ya know… its really hot in here …I think I'll go sleep down the hall." They both knew that she was that this was a lie. It was spring, in Ohio. There was no way she was too hot in her little black satin nightgown.

"Magenta!" said Riff. She was so beautiful and her beauty was accented by the moonlight shining in on her. He really didn't want her to go, but there was nothing that he could do. She turned and walked out of the room. He layed back down and tried to get to sleep but he just couldn't get comfortable without his sister there. Magenta walked down the hall to the room She and Columbia used to share. She curled up in her bed and shivered. It was a lot colder in her room. She tried to sleep but she couldn't. It was freezing! She glanced at the clock. It was 12:30! "this is ridiculous!" she thought. Now that she really thought of it, she was only mad at Riff because he wasn't there and the nonce he was what did she do? Leave? Not to mention that it was freezing!

She hurried back down the hall and snuck into Riff's room. It seemed that he had finally gotten to sleep. She slipped into bed and curled up with her brother. He put his arms around her in his sleep. She buried her face in his shoulder and sighed. This was perfect. Riff stirred, he kissed her forehead. Still half asleep he mumbled "can you forgive me? " she smiled and kissed him and cuddled closer. "I'll take that as a yes." He said and held her tight.

The next morning Riff woke to the feeling of the sun shining in and his sister's head on his shoulder and her arms around him. Even though they made up, Riff could tell that the loneliness was getting to Magenta. Then all of a sudden he knew exactly how to make his sister happy. After all what was the point of fixing all those Machines if they didn't use them?


	9. Old Friends

AUTHOR'S NOTE: hello everyone! so sry its been soo long! but this chapter was RLY long and... i kept getting distracted.. anyway here it is!

~10 Old friends~

Riff snuck out of bed, got dressed and headed for the lab. He double checked all of the machines, they all worked perfectly. He was pretty sure he knew what he was doing though he'd never performed the procedure he had seen Frank do it tons of times. He opened the freezer to find the bodies they had hidden there last time. Frank, Rocky, what was left of Eddie and Columbia. Riff got everything ready and was about to begin when…" You got started early." Riff turned to see Dr. Scott. "ummmm…" riff stammered, the machines whirring behind him. " just thought you might want some help, I am an expert!" said dr. Scott. Riff smiled and nodded. With Dr. Scott's help everything went twice as fast. Before long they shut off all the machines and looked into the big tank "Success!" Dr. Scott hissed.

Magenta woke almost an hour after her brother. She was alone…again. She sighed and got up and started to get dressed. She was still in her underwear when the door banged open. Quickly she threw on her black chiffon robe. She turned to see her brother standing in the door way. "Riff!" she said beaming. He smiled. "I have a surprise for you!" he said and stepped aside. A squeaking blur came at Magenta. It hugged her knocking her backwards onto the bed. "Hi Magenta!" she squeaked. "Columbia?" said Magenta in shock. Columbia smiled and they both broke out into giggles.

Riff smiled and turned to go. "where do you think you're going?" came Magenta's voice. He turned back. "get off me Columbia!" said Magenta giving her a playful push. Magenta ran to her brother and jumped up wrapping her legs around him. "You…" she said "are the most amazing person in the entire universe!" She kissed him and jumped down. "Just thought you should know." She said. Their fingers met their palms, arms and elbows, and then Riff pulled her in close and kissed her "I love you." He whispered in her ear. Magenta chuckled and he let go of her. She ran back into the bedroom to chat with Columbia and Riff turned and left.

Magenta and Columbia spent the whole day chatting on Riff's room. It was just like old times. Once Magenta had caught her breath from all the laughing, she had an idea. "come on!" she said grabbing Columbia's hand and dragging her down the hall and into their old room. "Yay!" Columbia squeaked. "I remember this place!" she said with a wink. Magenta laughed. "and look what else I have!" said Magenta pulling a little red bottle out of a drawer. Columbia squealed and clapped her hand together. "I'll do yours first if you like." Said Magenta with a smile. "No way hosé!" said Columbia "that's my job!". They both laughed and plopped down onto the sofa, Magenta's foot in Columbia's lap. Magenta flipped on the view screen and the two of them sat, spying on the Earthlings, laughing, and chatting until… "what happened to me?" Columbia asked. "I mean it's obvious that time has passed, just look at Janet!" she said nodding at the view screen. "I feel like I've been asleep for months." Magenta's smile faded. She knew that this was coming, but she didn't quite know how to explain.

"well…"said Magenta finally. "what do you remember?" "I remember the floor show…and dancing,…and…" she stared off into space, trying to remember "and the pool… and more dancing…and then you and Riff showed up and then…a bright spotlight…and …and that's it." She said looking back at Magenta. Columbia could see the sadness in Magenta's eyes. "you…" the word caught in Magenta's throat. "…died." She finally got out. Columbia sat in shock. "how?" she whispered. Magenta couldn't do it. She couldn't tell her. She looked away, a tear rolling down her cheek. Columbia's eyes filled with tears. "did you?" magenta looked back at her. "NO! Never! I could never! Never ever!" she said shifting so that she could hug Columbia. Columbia looked relieved. "It was Riff…" said Magenta. "He was so angry at Frank, he couldn't think straight. And you startled him, I don't think he meant to kill you!...try no to hate him too much…"

"I don't." said Columbia. Magenta looked at her surprised. Columbia even sounded surprised. "I know I should… but I just don't! I mean he did bring me back too!" she said. Magenta chuckled and hugged her again. Just they heard a sigh and a grunt coming from the view screen. They looked back at it. Magenta's eyes widened and Columbia squeaked. "Hooplah Janet!" said Magenta before she and Columbia broke into hysterical laughter.

Janet was amazed that she could think it but she was almost getting used to being at the castle. As she spent more time with Brad and Tom she began to remember why it was that she go engaged to him in the first place. Tom was a nice guy but Janet couldn't understand how Brad could be attracted to him. Whatever Brad said, Janet knew he wasn't as innocent as all that. The more time she spent with Brad and Tom, the more it seemed to her that Brad was trying to convince himself that he was in love with Tom.

It was early morning when Janet woke. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon. Figuring that no one would be up yet, she snuck out in her bra and underwear, not bothering with her robe. She headed for the kitchen but had to duck out of sight to avoid being caught by Riff Raff. He was heading for the lab with purpose and a slight smile on his face. She was curious what he was up to so she followed him, without his knowledge of course. When they reached the elevator she waited while he took it up to the lab. When it came back Janet followed. When she reached the lab she left the doors shut and peered through the grate to see Riff and Dr. Scott busy at work with the machines. She saw Riff pull Columbia's body out of the freezer, and place it in the tank After which she watched him perform the same procedure she'd seen Frank perform the first she was here. Once the flashing lights stopped, and the machines were turned off, she saw Columbia jump up alive as anything. "Hiya Riff, Dr. Scott." She squeaked "Boy! How many did I have last night! I don't even remember how I got here!" Riff and Dr. Scott glanced at each other. "Come on." Said Riff "there is someone that wants to see you." They all started towards the elevator.

Janet ducked down to avoid being seen. She shifted the elevator to go down and it clattered downward. Riff and the others would have to wait for it to return, but it was better than being caught. The elevator stopped at the main floor and Janet got out and once again started for the kitchen. As she walked, she thought, her mind wandering, she thought what a shame it was that Magenta had stopped making meals. Her food was really good! And Janet couldn't cook if her life depended on it. That whole pizza thing was really just a big mistake. It wasn't even rally that good! Lost in thought she walked straight into Brad.

"Oh…Brad." She said instantly remembering how little she was wearing. "oh… hi Janet." He said She watched his eyes scan her up and down lingering for a moment at her chest before returning to meet hers. "I was umm…about to have some breakfast…"he said holding up a tray of food. "care to join me?" Janet nodded "ya, sure" she said. Well, she thought, it had to be better than anything she would make. She followed Brad back up to his room. They sat and enjoyed a very good breakfast, the best Janet had had in weeks, well since Magenta stopped cooking that is. They laughed and talked and Janet began to realize just how much she missed being with Brad. He was so smart and funny, and nice…

Before long Brad pulled out a bottle of amber liquid. "look what I found!" he said with a wink. He filled two glasses and handed one to Janet. Janet looked at it for a moment before taking a big drink. The alcohol burned as it ran down her throat but she swallowed it bravely and drained her glass. She couldn't look weak in front of Brad. After the first few glasses, Janet didn't mind it anymore. She even kind of liked it, she wanted more…and more …and more, until she could feel her cheeks getting warm and her good sense draining away. "Oh Brad, what ever happened to us?" Janet said with a sigh as she put down her glass. "Well…"said Brad "I just got really involved in my work…I met Tom…and you…" He said and gestured off into space. As if his hand was following the thought into nothingness.

The two just sat and looked at each other for a moment. Janet broke the eye contact and refilled her glass once more. "ya know Brad…I think maybe I never should have moved to Chicago…" she said draining her glass and leaning forward. "Oh ya?" said Brad also leaning in. "ya." Said Janet moving even closer. "why is that?" said Brad, their faces were centimeters from each other "well.." said Janet. "Oh what the hell!" she kissed him. They broke apart and looked at each other. Janet could feel how red her cheeks were, partly because of Brad, partly because of the drinks. Brad pulled her to him and kissed her back. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. She giggled as he kissed her neck. How could they know they were being watched?


End file.
